


Baby your a firework

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: ;), Alex as a fear of loud noises, I'm evil, M/M, These tags are wild!, just to be clear Alex has a fear of fireworks, let's just say I love torturing my fave, no excuse just wanted to do this, so when they go to a fireworks show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: A fireworks show? Alex has never been to one. So his friends decide to take him.What. Could. Go. Wrong?I mean, besides everything.AkaI love torturing my fave





	

Alex wrapped the scarf closer around himself as John dragged him along. 

Lafayette and Hercules excitedly lead the group, eager to meet up with the Schyuler's. 

"Cmon Alex. You can't be late for your first ever fireworks show!". John says.

"Yeah. I still can't get over how you've never been to one". Hercules says from the front, where he teases Lafayette about something Alex can't hear. 

Alex shrugs. "Just never caught my attention".

John smiles at him. "It's great. It's like if magic exploded in the sky. Its unexplainable you've gotta see it in person".

Alex laughs. "If you say so".

-|-

When they arrive it's crowded. There's stands with food and a band playing some where in the back. They find the Schyuler's an hour later and the somehow manage to find a good spot. They sit on the picnic blanket Peggy brought and unpack some of the food- sandwiches, fruit, drinks etc-.

Alex notices the crowd lower from blaring to regular and he takes it as a sign the fireworks are about to start. He leans against John, who wraps an arm around him. 

Alex sees a dot of light shoot into the air and the crowd hushed down to murmur. He watches in amazement. 

Then he head the crack. 

It's like an explosion in his ears. It runs and he's taken back to that night on his home tow. The hurricane. It destroyed. These must destroy too. They were loud and all around him. He couldn't get a grip of what was going on. 

He was vaguely aware of himself standing up and John asking if he was alright. Alex ignores him. He walks into the crowd and breaks off into a run as another fireworks goes off. 

The sound surrounds him and he wants to scream. 

Johns hand is suddenly on his shoulder and he's being held by John before he can realize it. 

"Hush babygirl. It's okay". John murmurs, rubbing circles into Alex's back. Alex lets out a sob.

"You wanna sit in the car?". John asks. 

Alex nods and John leads him to the car. Alex leans limply against John and watches the fireworks, barely audible from the car.


End file.
